


Ride Or Die

by blakeb14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeb14/pseuds/blakeb14
Summary: A collection of Sanvers one shots :)i'll try to update as often as I can XPlease leave comments for how I can improve, any opinions, or any prompts or headcanons you have





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodnight” 

It’s the last thing she whispers almost every night as she feels Maggie’s breath on her neck even out.  
Goodnight, because even though Alex won’t have a good night, doesn’t mean Maggie shouldn’t.  
Goodnight, because Maggie deserves to sleep.

She can tell when Maggie slips off to sleep in her arms, peacefully, softly, loved. She holds her, and she holds her tight because Maggie is her World and her world needs a rest.  
So, when Alex stares at the ceiling, it’s in relief. Relief Maggie is safe and in her arms. It’s in hope. Hope that one day, she can feel safe. Anywhere.  
Sure, she feels safe in the DEO, or at the bar. When there’s people there to protect her and she’s not alone, but the moment she slips into bed at night is when her head starts spinning.  
Because nowhere really is safe anymore. Not their apartment, not the side of the street, not their own bed. Not since everything was almost taken from them. Thanks to Rick Malvern.

She needs to be careful. So, she doesn’t sleep. Because if she sleeps, the nightmares come and she can’t risk losing the world again. Her world.  
When the sun starts to rise and shine through the window, she closes her eyes before Maggie wakes. Sure enough, a few minutes later she does. Maggie untangles her arms from around Alex and moves her hair away from her face. 

“Alex.” She whispers. “It’s time to wake up, my love.”  
Alex’s heart melts at the sound of Maggie’s soft, sweet voice and wishes she could truly wake up every morning like this. Alex opens her eyes and smiled down at her girlfriend.  
“Did you sleep well?” is the first thing she says.  
She needs to know that Maggie feels safe, protected. If she doesn’t then her efforts are for nothing. Maggie nods and grins.  
“Let’s make pancakes.” She smirks, before hopping out of bed, followed by Alex.  
\------------  
“Alex, can we talk dear.”  
Five words. Five words are all it takes to send Alex into a panic. She can sense the worry in Maggie’s voice, the sadness.  
“It’s over.” She thinks, before swallowing down fear and guilt.  
“Sure.” She croaks. She sits down beside Maggie and avoids looking her in the eye. She can’t bear to see the disappointment and the hurt in her eyes.  
“Kara called me today… she said you mixed up some sample evidence in your lab, and you almost passed out. What’s going on Al” she says softly. Alex looks up into her eyes and there’s nothing there but utter love and devotion. There’s no disappointment in her voice, only love, pure pure love.  
Alex chews on her lip and tries not to cry, she really tries but fails. The tears pour slowly down her cheek. She feels Maggie pull her closer.  
“It’s stupid, really Maggie. Nothing you should have to worry about.”

“Alex. Remember we said not to push our feelings down? Please don’t push your feelings down.” Maggie says, tears threatening to escape her own eyes this time.  
“I haven’t really been sleeping the best these last few weeks. At all actually. An hour here or there, but that’s it. I guess it's catching up with me now… Can you tell Kara I’m sorry for worrying her, and if J’onn is mad I screwed up, I won’t do it again? Will you tell her that? Maybe I should, I should go right now.” She stutters standing up. Maggie stands up with her and pulls her into a hug.  
“Alex Danvers, my beautiful girl. You have nothing to be sorry for. You made a mistake in the lab and that’s alright. J’onn isn’t mad, he’s just worried. We all are, Alex.” She sighs into Alex’s hair. She pulls her back down onto the couch and grips her hand.  
“It’s just, everything that’s happened, with Cadmus, and Rick, I just can’t sleep. My head won’t shut off at night and all I can think about is protecting us, Maggie, you know? And sleep, we don’t know what could happen when I let my guard down again.”  
“Ally, maybe we should bring you to a doctor. Not that there is anything wrong with you, but to help you sleep. It sounds to me a lot like insomnia. After everything it's normal to feel anxiety.”  
“I don’t need a doctor Maggie, I am a doctor technically.” She laughs. Maggie smiles and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
“Please? I promise you, nothing is going to hurt us while we sleep.”  
“Ok. You win.”

\-------------

The following night, Alex hops into bed beside her girlfriend after taking her new meds.  
“Goodnight” she says.  
And this time, this time it’s for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet Eliza Wilke.

“How do you even make vegan ice cream anyway?” Alex chuckled.  
“Oh, come on just try it later.”   
Alex laughed and gripped Maggie’s hand and continued walking down the street.   
“You made a bet so-” Maggie paused. Alex looked over at her girlfriends no pale face and stopped walking.   
“Maggie. What is it?” she said softly. Maggie continued to stare off into the distance. Alex followed her line of sight and saw a woman staring back at them from the other side of the street. 

After a few moments, Maggie snapped into action and pulled Alex across the road with her. Alex might not have her sisters super hearing, but she could tell Maggie’s heart was racing.   
“Maggie sawyer.” the woman said smartly.   
“Eliza.” Maggie replied. Alex’s heart sank in chest as she realised. Eliza Wilke. The girl who outed Maggie to her parents.  
“Maggie maybe we should go?” Alex suggested quickly. Maggie continued to stare at Eliza. Alex stood there awkwardly looking between the two women. Eliza looked even more uncomfortable than Alex felt.  
“How are you doing?” Maggie blurted out loudly.   
“Good actually, I’m only here in national city for a few days. I’m visiting family.” The woman replied.   
“Good for you Eliza.” Maggie snapped. Alex immediately regretted letting Maggie talk to her. Eliza smiled, clearly not noticing the ice in Maggie’s voice. 

“Maggie, would you want to get lunch? Have a catch up you know what I mean?” she simpered.   
“I don’t know-” Maggie said before Alex cut over her.   
“No. She wouldn’t like to get lunch Eliza. You should leave.” Alex shouted. Maggie stared at her, but all Alex did was glare at Eliza. It was Eliza’s turn to go bright red.   
“Have you any idea what you put Maggie through?” Alex continued, lowering her tone. Eliza just nodded and looked at her feet. Maggie clutched onto Alex’s hand, hard.   
“I’m going to go. It was nice seeing you Maggie.” She said before walking away.

Alex looked over at Maggie and saw the tears in her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand her acting all innocent after what she did to you.” Alex sighed.  
“It was years ago al. You didn’t have too.”  
Alex frowned and nodded her head.   
“But thank you Alex. For sticking up for me.”  
“Anytime Sawyer. So back to the ice cream…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reading to Maggie.

“Once for all; I knew to my sorrow, often and often, if not always, I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against all discouragement that could be.” Alex whispered softly. Alex was sprawled on top of the couch with Maggie’s head on her chest. 

“Once for all; I loved her none the less because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I had devoutly believed her to be human perfection.” Alex continued.  
“That’s beautiful.” Maggie mumbled. Alex smiled down and moved a piece of hair behind Maggie’s ear.  
“You’re more beautiful.” She whispered. Maggie blushed.  
“Nerd. Keep reading Alex.”

Alex looked back up the book. “If this was what everyone called love, she now knew what the fuss was about. Feeling this safe and this cared for in someone’s arms was like heaven, if heaven even existed.” Alex thought.  
“I so shaped out my walk as to arrive at the gate at my old time. When I had rung at the bell with an unsteady hand, I turned my back upon the gate, while I tried to get my breath and keep the beating of my heart moderately quiet. I heard the side door open, and steps come across the court-yard; but I pretended not to hear, even when the gate swung on its rusty hinges.” Alex read, while rubbing Maggie’s cheek.

“You like Dickens?” Alex asked. Maggie chuckled.  
“You could read me the bible Alex and id love the sound of it. I just love your voice.”  
“Now who’s the nerd” Alex snickered.  
“You love me really.”  
“That I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Lena as Supergirl.

“There’s been something I- Um- I’ve wanted to tell you.”   
Kara stammers and pushes her glasses up further on her nose. Lena smiles and nods, in encouragement to continue. 

“Look Lena, this isn’t something you’d hear everyday. You could hate me for it.” She whispers.   
Kara is sure her friend is going to hate her for not telling her sooner. Lena’s whole life, people had been lying to her, and Kara was the one person who told her the truth for once. Even Lena’s own mother said so. Lena would hate her. 

“Kara Danvers. You know you’re my hero. Nothing you could ever tell me would make me hate you. I love-” Lena stopped abruptly. “I love the way you care about me.” She finishes.   
Kara blushes at the sentence change. There’s no chance Lena could ever say those three worlds, and mean it the same way Kara does. 

“Well, when you call me a hero, you’re not far wrong. What I’m really trying to say is-”  
“You’re Supergirl?” Lena smirks at her friend. Kara gasped and turns almost as red as her cape.   
“How... Lena I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It just wasn’t safe. Not for you.” Kara stammers but Lena only continues to smile at her.   
“Relax, there’s no need to explain. But how, how could you think I could ever hate you?”  
“I never wanted to lie to you. Even Lillian said it...”   
“My mother said that? Don’t listen to that woman, I could never hate you. You’re my hero, but as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.” Lena puts her arm around Kara. 

“How did you know?” Kara asked, starting to laugh now.   
“I could never forget your eyes. Whether you’re wearing a red cape or glasses.” She chuckles.   
“Lena?” Kara whispers.   
“Yes Kara?”  
“I hope we stay friends. Through whatever comes next.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wanting to take Alex's name as a symbol of her leaving the family that abandoned her.

Maggie is stuttering and she's blushing and she’s scared to bring it up because God if she does, and Alex doesn’t support it? She’s crying and she’s sobbing because she can’t bear to lose the woman she loves.

Alex is whispering and she’s soothing and she’s trying to calm Maggie down because God can she not do anything right? She’s loving and she’s soft because she just wants Maggie to feel safe. 

“It’s OK, Maggie, you’re OK, you’re loved, you’re safe.” Alex whispers softly to her girlfriend. Maggie is sighing because it will probably be stupid to Alex, she won’t get it. 

“I- Alex Danvers I want to take your name.” Maggie blurts it out In a haze of tears and breathless sobs.  
And Alex? Alex is turning red and she’s up beside the love of her life in a flash and she’s holding her tight, she’s holding her close and she’s holding her loved. 

“Maggie. Maggie my beautiful girl. Why oh why are you so scared to talk about this? That... Maggie you’re perfect.” Alex says, in between covering her face with delicate kisses. Maggie smiles and let’s go of the breath she was holding inside. 

Alex knows. She knows that although Maggie may be proud of herself, but she’s not proud of her family. The family who abandoned her and left her for being herself. She’s proud of the woman she’s become all by herself, but God, she was by herself. On her own. And now she’s not alone anymore because she has Alex, and she feels loved for once in her life. 

“I’ve always wanted a family Alex. A real, loving, family and now I have you and I have Kara, and I have you Alex, you. And I’ve never had anyone. I have a family now. I want to be a part of this family, but as a Danvers. I want to take your name. I want to be Maggie Danvers.” 

It’s Alex’s turn to cry now. She’s speechless and now she’s the one tripping over her words. 

“Maggie, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. As a Danvers. Of course. Maggie Danvers.” Alex is crying harder now, but laughing. “I think that’s perfect Maggie. Welcome to the family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex taking care of Maggie when she is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I hope you like it. X

“Alex it’s only a cold. There’s no need for you to stay home with me.” Maggie said.  
“Well, I want to take care of you, babe.” Alex replied while pulling Maggie to their bedroom. She tucked her into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before she walked back into the kitchen.  
“What if the DEO needs you?”  
Alex put the kettle on and laughed.  
“Then they will call me. You’re not getting out of this Sawyer. I’m staying home.” Alex insisted.

A few minutes went by and the kettle pinged. At the same moment, Maggie groaned loudly from the bedroom. Alex padded back in with a hot water bottle. She pulled back the covers and placed it under the sheets before hopping in beside Maggie.  
“Get some sleep, Maggie.”  
“I love the way you take care of me. No one has ever done that before.” Maggie sighed before yawning. Alex huddled closer and wrapped her arms around her.  
“Get used to it babe.”  
“Have I ever mentioned I love when you call me that?” Maggie said.  
“Yes. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”  
Alex rubbed Maggie’s cheek before kissing her nose.  
“I love you too.”  
Soon after, Maggie drifted off to sleep wrapped up in Alex’s arms, wrapped up in Alex’s love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds police awards belonging to Maggie and puts them all around the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also very short but it's still super cute <3

Alex had never felt so proud I her life.   
“Alex what- why- Al...” Maggie was lost for words.   
Maggie had been gone for the past two days, so Alex made a move on and started unpacking Maggie’s boxes. 

“I uh- I found a box labelled Work, and I opened it and there was all these award inside, and I just got so proud of you so I wanted to put them up on the fireplace and on the wall and um...” Alex trailed off noticing Maggie’s shocked face.   
“You didn’t have to do this. These... They don’t mean anything Alex. They’re just dumb awards.” Maggie said quietly. Alex chuckled softly. 

“I mean, I knew you were a great cop, but come on Maggie you’re amazing at your job! All these medals and certificates, I’m so proud of you. They are not dumb Maggie. It’s a reminder of how amazing you are.”   
Maggie blushed and grinned and dove into Alex’s arms.   
“God, I missed you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets Alex a dog for her birthday.

“OK Alex, open your next present” Maggie squeaked. Alex shook her head and laughed. She peeled back the wrapping paper, to find a box. She opened the box and laughed.   
“Another box? Come on Maggie.” She said, sounding amused. She opened the second box and the third box until she reached the last one. A small flat one. 

“Go on open it.” Maggie said. Alex removed the lid of the box and stared.   
“A dog collar?” she asked. Maggie nodded excitedly.  
“But we don’t have a-” Alex was cut off by a loud knock at the door.   
“Go answer it Alex.” Maggie said. Alex stood up reluctantly and went to answer the door. Kara burst in pulling a little grey dog behind her. 

“Oh my god Maggie you got me a dog!” Alex squealed. Maggie and Kara laughed their heads off.  
“Chill out Alex, he’s for both of us.” Maggie said.   
“How did you know I loved huskies?” Alex said petting him on the head  
“Thank Kara for that. He’s only a few months old so he’s practically a pup.”  
“What should we name him Maggie?” Alex said.  
“How about Gertrude?”  
"Perfect, Danvers. Happy Birthday."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie only calling each other by their full names when they're I trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that Maggie's full name is 'Margaret Ellen Sawyer'

It starts off small, just once or twice really, before anyone notices. Before Kara starts to raise her eyebrows, before Winn starts to chuckle quietly to himself. 

It starts off when Alex doesn’t answer Maggie’s phone call four times in a row, only because she couldn’t hear it over the sound of the new invention the DEO was testing. Maggie strides into the DEO, all guns blazing, quite literally as well, to see if Alex was OK.   
“Alexandra Danvers! Why didn’t you answer your phone” Maggie half screams when she finds Alex safe and sound in her lab.   
“Maggie I’m- I’m OK, I just didn’t hear it that’s all.”   
Maggie’s so caught up in making sure Alex is OK, she doesn’t even notice the sirens blazing through the building. 

It starts off small, when Maggie’s mission takes a dangerous turn and she doesn’t tell Alex right away. When Maggie only tells her that night in Kara’s apartment.   
“How was your day? I was almost shot by another rogue alien.” She laughs. And Alex is up and he’s staring at Maggie, because Maggie laughed for God's sake, and she could have died.   
“Margaret Ellen Sawyer, you could have died, why didn’t you tell me?” she cries.   
“Relax Danvers, I just did tell you.” And Maggie laughs again. 

Everyone is so used to it now, the couple calling each other by their full name can only mean one thing.   
“Alexandra Danvers!” Maggie calls one day in the DEO. Kara and Winn exchange glances.   
“What did she do this time?” Winn said, not even bothering to look up from him computer screen.   
“That’s for me and her to discuss Schott. Get back to work.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting you know I will not be writing anything for the next two or three days, due to the drama going on at the moment. It's way to painful and everytime I try to write, I just cry. Losing sanvers will be a hard enough blow, and now supercorp aswell. Stay strong and stay safe. I love you all. X

You are all valid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Lena she is in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. I'm sorry it took so long to get back on my feet but I was sick and then on holiday. this chapter is very short but I hope you like it. please leave some comments! xoxo

Kara was never one for talking about her feelings. The only person she talked to about anything personal was Alex. Sure, she was capable of talking down a rogue alien, or talk about how to take down a new criminal in the most effective way, but once it came to anything personal, everything she knew about talking went out the window. Sometimes “out the window” even included Kara herself, when she leaped out the window and flew away in the middle of an embarrassing conversation.  
No, Kara was never one for talking about her feelings. Which is why she was pacing back and forth in Lena’s office begging herself not to run out the door. 

“Kara sweetheart, why don’t you take a seat?” Lena says softly, patting the couch beside her. Kara hesitates before sitting down.  
“Lena… I…” Kara stuttered. Lena just gave her a smile and a nod to continue.  
“This is… hard to say.”  
Lena had never seen Kara so nervous. This was Kara Danvers, she wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone and there she was stuttering and blushing in front of Lena.  
“It’s ok Kara. Whatever it's about I'll always support you. I’m your friend.”

Kara winced. Friend. That’s all she'll ever mean to Lena. A friend. Kara wondered why she was even here when she knew it would only bring more pain into her life.  
“I’m in love with you Lena.” Kara blurted suddenly. Silence. Lena stared into Kara’s eyes, unresponsive.  
“You. Are in love with me?” Lena said eventually. She was shocked. Kara looked away. There were tears forming in her eyes now and she couldn’t bear for Lena to see.  
“Yes. I thought you should know.” Kara mumbled before standing up. “I really should go.”  
Lena reached her arm forward and grabbed Kara’s hand, pulling her back to her.  
“Take me on a date, Kara.” She said boldly. Kara’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Lena… you don’t have to do that. I get it ok, you’re not into me.” Kara said softly.  
“I said, take me on a date. I am very much into you Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks Maggie to move in with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad to be back! please leave a comment :)

“Wow Sawyer. Is your apartment always this messy?” Alex said the first time she opened the door to Maggie’s apartment. Clothes littered the floor in organized piles, dirty and clean mugs mixed together on the counter top and books and case files lay scattered on the bed.  
“Oh, come on Danvers. It’s not so bad, and it’s not messy exactly, just… untidy.” Maggie said nudging Alex softly in the arm. Alex looked around her girlfriend’s apartment again and chuckled.  
“I’m barely in it to clean it. I stay with you most night. I know where everything is.” Maggie insisted.

“Don’t blame me for your ‘untidiness’. You better not turn our apartment into this.” Alex snickered. Maggie froze and turned to her.  
“Our apartment?” she whispered, partly in shock and partly in mild confusion. Alex blushed a bright shade of pink and looked down at her feet.  
“Al, look at me, please?” Maggie said softly. Alex looked up and her eyes met Maggie’s.  
“I mean, it kind of is our apartment, Maggie. If you want it to be, I know you haven’t moved in yet and we haven’t even talked about.” Alex took a breath. “but if that’s something you might like then that’s great, but if it’s too fast then I totally understand if you don’t…” Alex trailed off. Tears came to Maggie’s eyes as she processed what Alex was asking her. 

“You ramble a lot when you’re nervous.” Maggie said, smiling.  
Alex nodded, then shook her head.  
“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about. You moving in.”  
“I would very much like to move in, Al.” Maggie beamed. Both her and Alex’s faces were the same matching shade of pink now.  
“Well then, you better learn how to clean. Because you are certainly not doing the cooking. Not after you set my… our kitchen on fire last week.” Alex joked. Maggie pulled Alex into a hug and wished that this would last, forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and her love of bonsai trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment! <3

For as long as Maggie could remember she had always loved bonsai trees. Alex had no clue what she found so fascinating by it. when Maggie moved in with Alex, along came her multiple plants. Alex just thought it was cute that Maggie had such a passion for the things.   
One day when Maggie came home after work, she walked in the door carrying yet another tree.

“Maggie? Did you really buy another tree? You have four already.” Alex said, before rolling her eyes and laughing. She stood up from the couch and walked over to greet her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Look, before you say anything Danvers, hear me out. They’re good for the environment and they are little trees, Alex!” Maggie explained excitedly. Alex chuckled to herself before removing the plant from Maggie’s arms and placed it on the counter.   
“I can tell it’s a tree, Maggie. Where are we going to put it?” Alex asked, still laughing.   
Alex loved Maggie, and she had gotten used to her obsession. Any other person might get tired or annoyed, but not Alex. Bonsai trees were one of the many things that made up Maggie Sawyer. And she loved her for it. 

“I don’t know yet. Leave it there a second, I need a picture.” Maggie said. She pulled out her phone and snapped more than one picture of the tree, all from different angles.   
“Let me guess, they’re for Instagram?” Alex asked. she already knew the answer. Maggie nodded and smirked.  
“You know me so well Danvers. I need to show the world my baby.”   
Alex raised an eyebrow and pulled Maggie close to her.   
“I thought I was your baby?” she whispered. Maggie laughed and nodded.  
“that is true.”   
Alex kissed her softly on her forehead.

Later that night Alex lay down next to Maggie.  
“Maggie, I think I know why you love bonsai trees so much.” Alex said, looking down at Maggie.  
“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.  
“You’re both the smallest of your kind.”


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, please leave any prompts you have ;)


End file.
